Infatuation
by Pancakes-x
Summary: Bra realises that she is in love with her Uncle Goku & as the days go by,her fantasies of him become sicker and desperate, until one day she decides to bring them to life... Badsum, R&R people. WARNING Contains LEMON.


**Infatuation – xProloguex **

_He thrust deeply into her before laying his whole weight on top of her, grabbing both her wrists and pinning her down. He dug his face into her neck and kissed her roughly all over. She screamed out his named as she bucked along with him, squeezing her muscles every time he out of her and eased up when__ever he shoved himself back in. His warm breath crawled upon her neck as he too called out her name and squeezed on her wrists tighter making her feel uncomfortable but in an enjoyable way. She arched her back inwards making her nipples interact with his. She could almost feel him grinning, enjoying every moment of it. She was about to let out a cry as she came when his lips came over hers. She screamed down into his throat and he did exactly the same in return. _

_She felt some warm and sticky liquid trickle down her thigh and touch his skin as he still continued to pound into her, only harder and more aggressive__. He then let go of her wrists and lowered his head and began sucking on her rock hard nipple. She brought both of her hands on top of his head and held him in place as he sucked the life out of her. Painful, tense yet another enjoyable feeling. It wasn't long before he withdrew his whole length out of her. She felt his balls rub against her entrance and his male region lying from her pubic hair and almost up to her belly button. He almost screamed as he felt her hand reach down to touch the tip and then circle her hand around it and begin to roughly slide her hands up and down it, her hand covered in their juice. He slowly raises her head and gives her a peck on the lips before feeling her tighten her grip and moan._

"_Bra…" _

_She grinned as he starting calling out her name over and over again…_

_Soon her perfect and beautiful view of him soon began to smudge and become blurry and his low and husky voice changed into one of a slight high pitch, less sex-hungry and more… 'Womanly'._

"Bra? Bra? Can you hear me?" Called a voice, followed by an annoying clicking sound.

"Yes…" Bra responded in almost a whisper of pleasure.

Another annoying click and Bra was brought back into reality.

Bra looked half heartedly at her mother who kept constantly clicking her fingers and calling out her name to see if she had 'come back to earth'.

"Yes?" Bra said to her mother, looking more alert.

Bulma sighed. "What's wrong with you? You've been looking at that picture for some time now."

Bra made a face as if to say: Me? I'd never do that.

Then she looked up and saw the picture her mum was referring to. She just shrugged.

It was a picture of the whole gang, with, of course, Goku's family in the middle yet Chichi would always be somewhere at the side for some random reason which was probably better left unknown. Bulma gave a half smile.

"Hungry?"

Bra shook her head.

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind there's plenty in the fridge." Bulma then leans in close, rubbing on Bra's shoulder. "Just make sure you get them before Trunks does. You know how the guys do with the fridge and the food cabinets."

Bra gave her mother a half smile back and nodded her head. Bulma patted Bra's shoulder before letting go and walking off into her lab. Bra watched after her mum until the lab doors locked shut. She turned back to the picture, smiled, kissed two of her fingers and placed them onto a certain area in the picture before turning round and walking off.

--

_Knock, Knock._

A long pause.

_Knock, knock._

Soon footsteps were heard.

Bra took a deep breath as she rocked back and fourth on her heels and toes.

Soon the door was finally opened.

"Hey Bra!" Goku greeted her with a goofy grin.

"Hey." Bra gave a small wave with only one hand since the other hand carried a basket full of items. She looked past him glancing at the scene of the 'Son' house behind him.

"What brings you here?" Goku asked in curiosity.

Bra shot her glance back to him. "My mum heard that Aunt Chichi was feeling a little under the weather so she told me to bring these-" Bra lifted the basket into his view and let them sink back down again. "Groceries since it would be most likely that Aunt Chichi wouldn't be able to go."

Goku smiled. "Well that's nice of her to buy these _and _you for making the effort to bring them here. Come on in!"

Bra walked past Goku and heard him shut the door behind her. Goku motioned for her to lay the basket onto the kitchen counter. He then walked over into another room and left Bra in the kitchen for a while. Goku soon returned giving Bra a friendly wink, not far behind him was Chichi.

"Bra!" Chichi began with her cheery whatever it is tone. "What a lovely surprise! Goku told me you and your mother brought me a few things."

Bra nodded shyly, she felt slightly uncomfortable in such a quiet environment and her being the only teen. Especially with a man defend less to a woman with a mouth the size of the grand cannon, ready to explode only God knows when.

"Aw, this is lovely." Chichi said as she removed the groceries out of the basket one by one. Chichi smiled at Bra. "Thank you. Tell your mother I'll call her tonight okay."

Bra nodded once again. She felt slightly annoyed because she believed she was being treated like a little innocent girl. She was sixteen for Pete's sake!

Bra watched as Goku admired the food Chichi laid onto the counter as she went through the basket.

"Hmm, that reminds me. I have to do the washing today." Chichi looked at Goku. "Goku dear, please tell me you put your socks in the laundry basket."

Goku shot Bra a look saying something like: Oh Boy, I'm in for it.

Bra let out a slight chuckle despite the fact that she'll hate to see and hear Goku being yelled at. "Well? Did you?" Chichi searched Goku's face for some sort of sign or answer.

Chichi then walked into the living room and it wasn't long before she let it all out.

"GOKU! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THOSE DIRTY SOCKS ON THE SOFA?! LOOK AT THE STATE OF THIS PLACE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Soon socks began flying out of the room, Goku moved around trying to dodge them until one finally hit him on the head. He slowly removed it from his head.

Goku turned to see Bra still staring at him, he smiled. "Okay, err, I guess I'll be going now." Bra told him. Goku smiled and gave her a small wave. Neither of them took note of Chichi's screaming in the background.

Bra turned around left the Son Residence.

Even a few yards away, Bra could still hear the aggressive voice of Chichi.

--

Bra returned home to find her mum already on the phone to Chichi.

Bulma watched as Bra entered the house and smiled.

"In fact, she's just entered the house right now." Bulma said out loud to Chichi on the other end of the phone. "She said thanks." Bulma mouthed out to Bra.

Bra gave simple thumbs up, shut the door behind her and then walked upstairs into her room.

She huffed as she tossed herself lazily on top of the bed.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_Would now be a good time to go back to __'my world' again? _She asked herself in thought.

She smiled to herself and then slowly closed her eyes…

"TRUNKS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY ON THAT STUPID GAME GENERATOR?!"

Bra's eyes snapped wide open. She rolled her eyes. Her dad was yelling again.

"But Dad! I've only played on it once today and it's called a Wii anyway."

_Oh great, _Bra thought. _Now you're so in for it Trunks. _

Bra predicted as she heard what Trunks had replied to their father.

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLEGE MY BRAINS?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET SMART WITH ME LITTLE MAN?!"

Soon the yelling and chat backs got louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. Bra rolled over to the side, picked up her ear plugs and stuffed them into her ears before re-relaxing herself and slowly closing her eyes and returning back to her special place…

"_Bra…" He moaned out her name. Laid back he looked up at his lover, who had his throbbing male region in her hand. She grinned as she squeezed on it tightly and slide her hands up and down again. She then licked the tip and trailed her tongue down and back up with kisses. He bucked eagerly wanting himself in her warmth.__ With this she noted that she should take her time, she loved it when he begged for her. She then sucked the tip and allowed her tongue to play with it. Soon, she was caught off guard he held her head and pushed himself into her. She could feel him on top of her tongue and just at the brim of her throat. She then started sucking hard, making the walls of her cheeks interact with him. She moaned sending vibrations to the tip of him which caused him to thrust himself deeper. She took a quick glance at him and saw the passion in his face. Oh how she loved to please him. Her tongue wiggled with more joy as she felt him explode in her mouth. She swallowed every drop while bobbing her head up and down, still stealing quick glances at him. He finally withdrew himself out of her mouth and allowed her to bring herself up face to face with him. They came together and her mouth filled with juice joined with his as they shared a French kiss. Finally, they pull apart…_

"_Bra…"_

"_Oh Goku…"_

**Well, I guess you guys probably already knew she fancied her uncle from the start…**

**That's all from me, please review.**

_**Tempz99**_


End file.
